Sonic Unleashed, my version
by SonamyGirll12
Summary: I love the game Sonic Unleashed so much that I decided to make my version of it. So this is most likely MY VERSION OF SONIC UNLEASHED! Hey! There might even be a little Weresonamy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hey! Are you ok? Can you hear me?!" Sonic heard the voice call out in his ear

He opened his eyes to see a small flying animal floating in front of his face

"Oh cool! You're alive!"

Sonic sat up with shock and looked around to see if he recognized his surroundings.

"What the? Where am I?"

Was everything that happened a dream? He wondered

"I don't know but you just fell out of the sky like some kind of angel…."

The little guys circled around Sonic

"Are you an angel?"

"No… or at least from a fall like that I hope not"

"What's your name? And are you some kind of monster or something?" asked the strange animal

"I'm Sonic. And why would you think that I'm a monster?"

"Well…. No offence but your appearance looks like it…"

"My appearance?"

Sonic stood up and walked over to a lake. He gasped as he saw his reflection. He had huge fangs and long claws. His fur had become bushier and he had no gloves on due to the claws.

"I guess it was real" he said. He realized that his voice was deeper than his original voice

"What was real?"

Sonic turned to the curious face of the creature standing next to him

"Nevermind. So what's your name?"

A frown appeared on it's face

"What is my name?! Oh my gosh! I can't remember my name! I-I can't remember anything!"

"Hey! Calm down! Do you remember ANYTHING that happened?"

"Nothing except that something fell from the sky and it hit me on the head REALLY hard!"

"Whoops… hey little guy, I think that I might of landed on you when I fell…."

"Oh this is terrible…"

"Don't worry. If you stick with me I'm sure that'd we'd find someone who knows you"

"Where are you going?"

"If you've noticed that the Earth has split and I have to go find Dr. Eggman—"

"Dr. Who?"

"The guy responsible for the Earth becoming this way and for me turning into this"

"Oh! So you want me to come with you?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Awesome!!"

The animal flew around Sonic and he immediately knew that this was a start of a great friendship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter One- Greece

The day was busy and the people were rushing around to get where they need to go. You could hear a ton of horns from cars and trucks on the street in traffic. Maybe you might even hear a few people shouting at other to "hurry up!" or to "pick up the pace!". A blue hedgehog relaxing at a table outside smiled as he remembered him once saying those phrases to his friends.

"Um… Sonic? Don't you think we should be looking for Dr. Eggman, instead of taking it easy?" asked Chip with a giant ice cream in his hand

"Relax! We'll find Eggman soon. But it won't hurt to take a little break before we do"

Chip sighed

"If you say so…"

After a few minutes Sonic decided to finally go look for the crazy Dr. Sonic really wanted to know how Eggman turned him into…. that creature. And he really wanted to know on how to turn back to normal because turning into a werehog at night every single day? NO WAY! Everyone would run from him! Maybe even his friends…

"Man… we've been almost everywhere around this place and still no one knows me!" whined Chip

"It's okay Chip. Maybe you've never been around here before so no one knows you. If we keep looking someone is bond to recognize you"

"I guess you're right" a smile started to appear on his face

Sonic tried to decide which was worse. Turning into a werehog, or losing your memory? But before getting the answer to the bazaar question an explosion was heard not too far from where Sonic was

"What was that?" Chip asked. The explosion frightened him so he was now clinging unto Sonic's top quill

"I don't know. But I bet Eggman has something to do with!" said Sonic before speeding off to the location of the explosion.

"If you tell me what I need to know, then no one will get hurt" Dr. Eggman said as kindly as possible to the people. But they weren't fooled by his smile. With robots at his side the people knew that he was trouble.

"We won't tell you anything!" shouted a woman with a baby in a stroller

"Well… then I'll have to do this the hard way…" he snapped his fingers and the robots got ready to fire their cannons "I'm going to give you ONE more chance. Where is Sonic?"

"I'm right here!"

Everyone turned to the left to see the hero with crossed arms, grinning.

"Well… so it is true. Even a fall from space can't kill you!" Eggman chuckled

"Here I am thinking that we were friends Eggman" joked Sonic

"No matter. If you want something done, then you do it yourself" Eggman signaled the robots to turn their attention to Sonic

"You're the one that is going down" yelled Chip

"Oh! I see that we have a new friend. Not like it'll make a difference to the outcome of the battle"

"You got that right Eggman. Give it your best shot"

Eggman jumped into his ship and pointed at Sonic. The robots immediately ran towards him

"Stand behind me, Chip" Sonic demanded. Chip nodded before doing as he said

Missiles started flying towards him. The people ran behind some buildings and peeked so they could see the battle. Sonic smiled before jumping in the air to dodge a missile. He went into a spin attack and hit the robots. But of course Eggman wouldn't make a robot that was easy to beat! The robots got up and started to shooting some kind of spray around the area

"What is that?" Sonic heard chip ask

Sonic suddenly started to feel dizzy and confused

"HA! My newest gadget! The confuse spray!" Eggman laughed. He had on a mask so that he wouldn't smell anything

"It's not new Eggman! Almost all villains use it!" Sonic said. He staggered over to a building to lean on

"Did anyone ask you to make a comment?!" yelled the Dr.

The robots took this opportunity to attack Sonic.

"Aaah!" Sonic shouted in pain as he felt himself get punched by one of the robots and kick by the others

"Don't worry, Sonic! I'll save you!" said Chip. The spray didn't go to where he was.

He held his breath as he went over to the robots. He kicked one robot but it to the robot it felt like a tap on the shoulder

"……… that hurt!" he said as he grabbed his foot. The robots looked at him and got ready to shoot

"Thanks for being the distraction!" Sonic took a deep breath before spinning into a ball and going into the air to do whirlwind.

The gust of the wind moved the spray out of the area and disappear into the sky.

"Now this is fair!"

Everyone watched in amazement as they saw Sonic take out the robots in a matter of seconds. Soon the robots were in pieces on the ground with Sonic having one foot on top of one of the robots arms.

"UGH! I'll be back to finish you rodent! But right now I have more important thing to do" shouted Eggman before flying off in his ship.

"I'll be waiting!" returned Sonic with a wave

Everyone came from the buildings with a cheer and ran over to sonic to congratulate him.

"Thank you SO much for saving us, sonic" shouted the woman with her baby now in her arms

"Hey, it's no problem. It's what I do" chuckled the hedgehog before kicking the robot piece he was standing on

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" asked another

"Well…. We were looking for the "holy shrine". Do any of you guys know where it is?"

"I do" said a man from the back

The crowd opened up and the man made his way through. He had a cane and looked to be probably between the 60's to 70's

" Are you looking to fix this world?" he asked

"Yes" Sonic answered

"Well then. I believe you are someone I can trust. Come! Let me show you"

Having to go through narrow paths and confusing streets they finally made it. The man smiled before leaving them at the tall building

"I can't believe we never noticed this… I mean, it's right next to the entrance!" Chip said

Sonic sighed

"Let's just go in"

When they went in they saw an object in the middle of the room that looked like something could be put in it.

"What is that?" chip asked before flying over to it

"Wait!" shouted Sonic

"Do you think that some popcorn or something will pop out of this because I'm hungry"

Chip touched it and everything started to shake. Frightened, he flew behind Sonic like he usually would do if he was scared. After a second or two everything stopped and the top of the object rose.

"Um…" said Sonic before walking over there. Chip slowly flew over to him

"I hope that wasn't the popcorn popping"

"I doubt that this thing will shoot out any kind of food"

Sonic looked at the hole in the object and took out the chaos emerald that Eggman had accidentally left with him.

"Let me try something…" he placed the emerald in the hole gently and it started to glow.

The two watched in amazement as the chaos emerald floated up above their heads. The ground started to shake worse than before now.

"Earthquake!" Chip yelled. He flew around the room in panic

Without them knowing yet. When they put the chaos emerald in, they had just reconnected a continent of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Going to Mazuri

"Oh my gosh, did you hear?!" shouted a young girl

Sonic and Chip couldn't help but to over hear

"No what?" asked the boy next to her

"Part of the Earth has come back together! And it happened right after a blue hedgehog and a small dog sort of thing went into the holy shrine!"

Chip pouted

"I am not a dog!"

"That's not important right now, Chip! When we put that chaos emerald in part of the Earth came together!"

"So?"

Sonic gave Chip a glare

"OH! We found a way to save the 7 continents!"

"Yeah…"

Sonic looked at the sky and frowned. The sun was slowly sinking down behind the mountains. It was almost night time which meant werehog time…

"Huh? Hey, Sonic are you ok?" Chip waved a hand in front of his face

Sonic shook his head to snap out of it

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Let's get going! That man said that if we want to save the world, then we should go to Mazuri!" Sonic made a fake smile before running off. Chip shrugged before flying after him

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sonic panted as he slowly stood up. Changing into a werehog was pretty painful but he was sure that'd he would get used to it soon

"Um… are you okay, Sonic?" Chip asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonic sighed. He started to continue walking.

They couldn't help but hear crying from someone. They ran over to where the sobbing person was. It was the same lady with the baby they met a few hours ago

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked

"Oh, it's terrible! The Earth! The Earth is broken into pieces!" she cried

"But didn't you hear? We fixed some of it! And soon we'll fix the whole Earth" Chip said

"It's too difficult! You'll never be able to!" she buried her head into her hands

"Talking about looking at the cup half empty" Sonic said

What had happened to her? Just not too long ago she didn't care if the world was broken. She was pretty happy. But now, that was all she cared about!

"Um… don't cry! How about some chocolate?"

"How can you eat chocolate at a time like this?!"

"Hey! You don't need to yell" groaned Sonic

Chip picked up the baby in the stroller

"How about you play with your baby? Maybe that will make you feel better"

Sonic realized that Chip was struggling to hold up the baby.

"Ugh! What do you feed this child?"

The baby then slipped through Chips hands

"Ah!" Sonic gasped. Without thinking he extended his arm to grab for the baby

He was surprised to see that his arm caught the baby that Chip had dropped about 6 feet away! Sonic's arm went back to it's normal state and Sonic rocked the baby to quiet it down

"Whoa!! Sonic, how did you do that?!"

"I-I don't know! It just… happened!"

"We are all doomed!" cried out the lady. She was crying so much that she didn't even realize what had just happened

Sonic and Chip looked at each other and shrugged. The little baby was giggling as it grabbed Sonic's nose

"Hey. That's not a toy"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the little episode with the lady in Apotos the two continued their way to Mazuri. They didn't quite know how long it would be but they still kept going

"Nothing like a little chocolate to cheer you up!'

Sonic glanced at Chip

"Are you sure you don't want any, Sonic?"

"Yeah"

"'Cause you look a little down. I'm pretty sure that some chocolate would bring your spirits up!"

"I'm positive Chip"

Chip shrugged before taking another bite of his chocolate bar. Chip was about to throw another piece into his mouth before he saw something strange coming from the ground in front of them

"Sonic look out!" called Chip. Sonic looked ahead to see purple dust forming from the ground

"What's that?" Chip asked

When the dust disappeared they saw a monster. It looked hideous! It's purple eyes and darkish blue body with hot pink polka-dots on it made it look like something from a… nightmare. It roared and the three spikes on it's back raised

"EW! It looks disgusting!"

"No time to judge appearances! Let's take it out quickly!"

"Yeah! There's only one of it! And two of us!"

As if the nightmare was offended by Chips remark, two other nightmares appeared beside the first

"Just stop talking Chip" Sonic groaned

Sonic sighed before running towards the monsters. Chip watched in amazement as he saw his friend punch and slam the enemies with no mercy.

"Wow! Those long arms really do help!"

Sonic turned to him

"Don't remind me"

Sonic watched as the defeated enemies disappeared into the ground

"That's weird…" Sonic said

"Yeah! That monster just attacked us for no reason!"

"No, I don't mean that. Don't you hear someone talking somewhere?"

Chip stopped talking and he did start to hear someone calling for help

"Let's go see who it is" Sonic ran towards the voice. Since he was kind of heavier now, he couldn't run as fast as he could so now he had to run on all fours just to get somewhere fast

When they got there they saw a silver plane with a yellow fox and a red echidna getting out of the flying object

"So, this is where sonic is?" the echidna asked

"Yeah. But sonic never stays in one place long so we better hurry and find him"

Sonic hid behind the trees

"Hey Sonic. Do you know them?"

Sonic hesitated for a second

"N-No. But let's get going before they spot us…" he then ran the other way. Chip took one last look at them before following Sonic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah! It's good to be Sonic again!" laughed Sonic while stretching

"Hey! There he is!" a boy shouted

Sonic and Chip looked to see two boys running towards them.

"See? I told you that he would still be here?" one of the boys said to the other

"Whatever…"

"Um… is there anything we can to for you guys?" Sonic asked

"Oh yeah! A yellow fox was asking if we saw a blue hedgehog anywhere…"

Great… Sonic thought

"And he said to give you this!" The boy with the blonde hair gave him a tablet that sparkled in the light

"What's it for?" Sonic asked

"Hey, don't ask me! I just did as he said. Well, we'll see you later!"

"Bye!" the other boy said. Finally deciding to say something to them

They waved before disappearing into the distance

"Sonic! I thought you said you didn't know a yellow fox!"

"Um… I didn't know the fox we saw was yellow! It was dark so I could barely tell…"

Chip looked at Sonic sternly for a second

"Are you lying to me?"

"N-No way!"

"… Okay! Let's go find that fox!"

Chip flew away and Sonic sighed in relief

"Come on, Sonic!!"

Sonic ran after Chip. Hoping that they would find Tails before it became night

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Man Sonic! How fast is your friend? We've been searching for about 4 hours now! And I'm starving!!" whined Chip as he lay on the table. Pretending he was dead to show Sonic how hungry he was.

"Here Chip. Go get yourself something" he held out some money

Chip sat up quickly and snatched it out of his hands

"Thanks, Sonic!!" he flew into the shop

Sonic laughed at how dramatic Chip was when it comes to food

Let's see… where could the next shrine be? Well, maybe if I find Eggman then he'll lead me towards it. But where do I find him? Hm… maybe when we find Tails he'll probably be able to locate the shrine, Sonic thought.

He looked at the shop to see Chip coming out with some chocolate. Not surprising at all!

"Okay! Now we can continue!" Chip smiled. He bit the chocolate bar with satisfaction

"Cool" Sonic jumped out of the chair and ran towards ally. The last person they asked said that Tails was there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh well, Sonic! Maybe we'll find him tomorrow…" Chip sighed

Sonic shrugged before jumping towards a pole and swigging off to reach the other side of the cliff. His long arms actually were helping him a lot

"Or! Maybe we'll find him tonight!" Chip said before flying over to where Sonic was

"That would be the last thing I need right now…" Sonic said under his breath

"What?"

"Nothing" Sonic said

Sonic ran to a valley and stopped

"It sure is quiet here!" Chip shouted

"If you keep shouting like that it won't be"

Sonic walked over to the other side but was suddenly block by a purple wall that just appeared out of no where

"What the?"

"Whoa! Is someone trying to keep us from moving?!"

Sonic looked at the wall to see three circles on it

"I think that there's a way to open it…" Sonic said

Sonic turned around to see Chip trying to pick up a giant rock

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm going to break it open!" Chip struggled to pick up the rock. After many tries he stopped to catch his breath

"I'm sure that there's another way to break it, Chip" Sonic walked past him and chuckled. Chip sighed before walking over to Sonic

There were 7 broken down stone buildings around the valley. But there were only three key items to open the gate.

"We have a lot of work to do" Sonic said

He ran over to the first one and Chip went to the second.

"You find anything?!" Sonic asked

"Nope!" Chip answered. He flew over to the fourth one to see a lot of boxes in rows

He looked behind the boxes to see a purple circle floating in midair

"Oh!"

Chip grabbed it

"Sonic! Sonic! I think I found something!"

Sonic ran over to Chip and he gave Sonic the purple object. He looked at the gate and smiled

"I think you found one Chip"

"I did? Cool! I did!" Chip jumped up in the air.

But to ruin his little party, nightmares started to come out of the ground

"Ah!" Chip shouted

"Hold onto the key Chip! I'll take these guys out! You go find the other two!" shouted Sonic before running over to the nightmares

"O-Okay" Chip flew over to the fifth stone building

Nothing.

He went over to the sixth. He found the second key hidden in a jar. Chip flew out of the building to see Sonic defeating the last nightmare. Or at least he thought it was the last. Right after Sonic defeat that nightmare more started to come

"I better go find the last one quickly!" Chip said out loud

He looked in the seventh one. Nothing. But that was the last building! Where was the last key?

"Sonic!"

Sonic glanced at him

"What?!" Sonic punched a nightmare before getting hit by another

"The last key isn't in any of the building!"

"Well, go find it!"

Chip nodded

"Oh, where could it be?"

He searched in some bushes to find only small bugs. He looked behind the building to find nothing. He even looked under boxes! Where could that key be?!

Chip was about to give up until to his left. He gasped as he saw one of the nightmares running with the last key

"Hey! Give that back!" Chip shouted. Sonic ran over to him

"Did you find it?"

"That nightmare over there has it!" Chip pointed

Sonic growled before running after it. Sonic followed it all the way to where he saw a gigantic nightmare. It was 6 times bigger than the original ones. And it looked more deadly with the giant club it was holding and that it only had one eye. Sonic got closer and realized that someone was there with it. It was.... Tails!

"Um… come on guys! You don't have to make this violent! I didn't mean to go into your territory! Honest!"

The monster held up it's club and roared

"Ah! Someone help!" Tails shouted

Sonic knew that he had to save his best friend so without thinking he ran towards the scene


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The Second Continent

Sonic watched as the defeated nightmares disappeared into the ground. He turned around to see Tails with an astonished look on his face

"Are you okay, Tails?"

Tails came from behind the broken pillar and flew over to Sonic

"How do you know my name? Wait… Sonic?! Is that you?" Tails asked

"Yeah…" he sighed

"What happened?"

"Well…"

Sonic explained to his friend about the whole thing. While they were talking Chip picked up the third key and handed it to Sonic.

"Wow. That's an interesting story, Sonic" Tails said

"So this is Tails?" Chip asked

"Yep. Tails, Chip. Chip, Tails"

Tails smiled

"Hello"

"Hi! Wow! You almost got smashed by the one eyed nightmare! You must be hungry! Want some chocolate?" Chip held out a chocolate bar

"Uh… no thanks…"

"Suit yourself! More for me!"

Sonic pushed Chip out the way

"Anyway. I heard you were looking for me Tails"

"Oh yeah!. I figured that if anyone was trying to save the Earth, it would be you. So I know someone who could help. His name is Professor Pickle"

"Yum… pickles…" Chip said. Sonic rolled his eyes

"Where is he?" Sonic asked

"His lab is in Spagonia"

"Well, it's going to be hard to get there since the planet is all broken up…"

Tails grinned

"Don't worry about that! I have the X-Tornado!"

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up.

"Alright! Let's go! But wait. Wasn't Knuckles with you?"

"How did you know Knuckles was with me?"

"Oh um… simple guess.. heh"

"Um, well he decided that we would cover more ground if we split up…"

"Okay. But let me open that gate over there so we can get past"

Sonic ran over to the gate and unlocked it with the keys. He then grabbed Chip and the hopped into the X-Tornado. Tails climbed into the front and started the plane. In seconds, they were off

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are we almost there?" Chip asked

"In 15 minutes"

"Good! Cause talking about that professor has made me hungry for pickles"

Sonic groaned.

Does he have a bottomless stomach or something? Sonic wondered

Soon they landed. They all got out. It was now daytime so Sonic didn't have to worry about anyone screaming once they saw him. Tails went into the lab and Sonic followed, with Chip slowly following

"What happened here?!" Tails asked

Books were scattered on the ground. A statue was broken into pieces on the dirty floor. There was a bookshelf leaning on the other that looked like it was about to fall any second. Even a plant was bent with it's soil surrounding it

"Looks like a twister hit this place" Sonic said. He picked up a book and some of the pages fell out

They saw a man come into the room with a sad expression

"Oh! I didn't notice you guys come in…" he said

He had brown hair. A white shirt with a green jacket over it. Brown pants. And newly shined dress shoes

"Excuse me. But what happened here? And where's the professor?" Tails asked

"You don't know? A little bit after the tremor a man broke into the lab and took the professor"

"WHAT?!" Tails was shocked by the news

"Do you know who took him? "

"He was very tall and he had a really long mustache. And a gigantic stomach! He just came in with a whole pack of robots and kidnapped the professor. Even his lab data"

"Oh no! This is awful!" Tails said. He looked at the ground with sorrow

"No doubt that that was Eggman!" Sonic said

"Poor Professor Pickle! Eggman is probably torturing him like a lab rat! Probably only feeding him crumbs from his leftover sandwiches… even though with a belly like that I'm sure he doesn't have any leftover crumbs…" Chip gasped "He's going to starve the Professor to death!"

"Um… I'm sure that Eggman is giving him more than crumbs to eat, Chip" sonic said

"Yeah. Eggman would want to keep him alive so that he could probably get some information out of him…" Tails couldn't help but smile at Chip. He always jumped to crazy conclusions

"Okay then. Let's go rescue the professor!" Sonic gave then a grin

"Do you know where they took him?" Tails asked the professor's assistant

"They looked like they were heading towards Mazuri. But it's a little ways from here"

"Ha! Don't worry! We'll make it in time. Besides… Chip and I were heading to Mazuri anyway" Sonic said

They all waved good-bye before running back to the x-Tornado

"I hope they find him…" the man said

The bookshelf that was in the back then slammed onto the ground and it made him jump

"Great… more mess to clean…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow… this place looks deserted!" Chip said as he flew around the place. Looking for any sign of life.

"Guess everyone is sleep" Sonic said.

"Forget about that. Let's find out where Eggman is keeping the professor"

"Right!" Sonic said

The checked around to see anything suspicious but found nothing. Everything was dark and silent. But places that like that usually had something mysterious about them.

"Hey Sonic look at that big tree over there!" Chip pointed

"What about it?"

"Well, it has light coming from inside it"

Sonic looked closer to see that Chip was right. They went in to see a giant chamber on top of the ceiling and they could see someone inside.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sonic asked

Tails flew up there a gasp

"It's the professor!" Tails shouted. He was glad that Professor Pickle was still alright

"Tails! Why I haven't seen you in a while" Professor Pickle said "Would you like to join me for a little talk?"

"W-We don't have time to talk, Professor! We have to get you out of there"

Tails went over to a button on the side of the chamber and pushed it. Stairs formed from the chamber and went down to the floor and the door opened

"Ah! It's good to breathe fresh air again! And now I can get something decent to eat." The professor made his way slowly down the stairs

Chip flew over to him

"Did you have to eat leftover crumbs of Eggman's sandwiches?"

"No. Just stale ones. You could slam a hammer on those things and the would still stay whole!"

The professor walked slowly towards the door. Since he was pretty old he could walk as fast as he did before.

"Let's go find that Dr. and make a complaint"

"But we have to get out of here!" Tails sighed

"Oh of course! But before we do…"

Professor Pickle pointed towards a door with a metal lock on it. It looked like it need a code to open it.

"… I need my documents from there."

"No problem" Sonic said

He stretched his arm over there and punched it open. The metal pieces dropped to the ground with a bang. Sonic took out the documents and gave it to the professor.

"Thank you"

Chip went over to him

"Would you like some chocolate or maybe a cracker?"

"Oh. Don't mind if I do!"

Sonic chuckled and Tails shrugged

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks for cleaning up my lab, Derek!"

"Heh… no problem"

Sonic, Tails, and Chip couldn't help but realize dirt under the carpet. Books upside down and side-ways on the bookshelf. And the bookshelf! Oh the bookshelf was cracked in many places and still looked leaned

"Is his eyebrows blinding him or something?! This place is still a wreck!" Chip whispered to Sonic. Sonic laughed a little but shrugged

"Okay here they are! According to the Gaia manuscripts, your next destination is Chun-an in China, but before you go you should probably go back to Mazuri"

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up

"Okay"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I'll wait for you guys here, okay?" Tails said

"No problem, Tails"

"Ah! Now that it is day time, this place seems more friendly!" Chip smiled

They then saw tons of robots fly in the air to a location near the town. And without a doubt the new that Eggman was a part of the sudden attack. Sonic and Chip ran towards the robot's landing spot and saw Eggman with his robots surrounding some town folk.

"Show me the Gaia temple before I get my robot's to force it out of you!" Eggman said. He sounded a little aggravated from the last time

"Eggman, Eggman, Eggman… don't you EVER give up?" Sonic sighed as he walked through the crowd of people. He could hear some gasp among the group

"UGH! Must you be EVERYWHERE?!"

"Everywhere you are!"

"Now you sound like a stalker, Sonic"

"That hurts Eggman"

Sonic smiled. There were less robots this time which meant better chances of winning

"Let's make this quick" Sonic yawned

"Sorry rodent but I don't have time for a fight this time. I have a temple to ruin" Eggman then flew away and the robots gave one last glance at everyone before following

"Aw… that wasn't very fun" Sonic whined

A man in colorful clothing and a hat to match walked up to Sonic and shook his hand

"Nice to meet you new comer. We thank you for saving us"

"Um… you're welcome… but I didn't really do anything" Sonic laughed nervously

"Oh! But you did! If it wasn't for you we would have to tell that maniac where the temple is"

"This temple… would it be able to help the world get back together?"

"Yes. When I first saw you I could tell that you were a special one. I too am special. For I am one of the guardians of the gaia temple!"

"So, does that mean you know where it is?" Chip asked

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he doesn't get things right away…" Sonic said as he gave Chip a quick glare

The kind man laughed

"Yes. Let me take you to it"

**_Sorry Guys but I won't be updating. School is overwhelming me right now, but if i get a chance I will try to finish this story or make a new one._**


End file.
